Doze Of
by Duchess Vie
Summary: Rasanya ini seperti sebuah kecurangan. Padahal kulihat sedari tadi ia hanya tidur tanpa mendengar Toriumi-sensei merepet! Warning: OOC maybe , typo maybe ahelah kebanyakan maybe , dapat membutakan mata, dll,dst,dsb.


**Doze Of **** Duchess Vie**

**Persona 3 **** ATLUS**

.

.

.

_Rasanya ini seperti sebuah kecurangan. Padahal kulihat sedari tadi ia hanya tidur tanpa mendengar Toriumi-sensei merepet!_

_._

_._

_._

Dorm, Early Morning

Yukari's POV

Pagi yang cerah. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumya. Tapi rasanya aku takkan kuat untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini setelah latihan semalaman di Tartarus. Dan seperti pagi biasanya, aku menghoam-ria terdahulu diatas ranjang─jadi semacam hal yang harus dilakukan tiap bangun pagi, lalu mandi, sarapan, blablabla, menunjang Stupei yang bertindak aneh di perjalanan sekolah, berbincang debgan Fuuka atau Minato-kun, dll, dst, dsb. Aku yakin tak mampu menceritakan semuanya, apalagi secara lengkap. =w='

-o-o-o-

Gekkoukan High School, Morning

Pelajaran pertama hari ini benar sangat memuakkanku karena yang masuk adalah Toriumi-sensei yang uhh… kalian tau ia benar galak. Tepat setelah ia masuk, ia sudah langsung menjelaskan─tepatnya merepet mengenai pelajaran. Well, siapa yang tak bosan? Karena penasaran dengan Minato-kun yang entah ia akan mendengar repetan panjang-lebar Toriumi-sensei, atau akan mencari pekerjaan lain yang membuatnya tidak bosan, maka aku pun memalingkan kepalaku saat Toriumi-sensei mulai menulis dipapan tulis. _ 'Great Timing!' _pikirku.

Yang kulihat didepanku adalah pemandangan super imut, lucu, eh… apa yang tadi kupikirkan barusan? Imut? Lucu? Tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri maka aku jujur saja soal melihat pemandangan imut─yang lebih tepat kukatakan sebagai keren dan imut. Karena tak kusangka Minato Arisato, pemegang gelar rangking 1 dikelas, tertidur dengan lelap dan ehem, imutnya di dalam kelas sementara Toriumi-sensei yang sedari tadi berceriwis ria panjang lebar sambil menggoreskan kapur putih di papan tulis TAK MENYADARINYA. Kurasa ia beruntung atau apa, biasanya kalau Junpei yang tidur pasti sudah ketahuan. Pemikiranku adalah, ia capek setelah latihan semalaman di Tartarus.

Mau bangunin atau ngga? Rasanya ga tega deh. Tidurnya tenang bener. Kayak ngga merasa bersalah tidur saat jam pelajaran. Mimpi indahkah? Sesaat ada loading… kalau aku bangunin, ntar aku ga bisa liat wajah imutnya, eh… ahhh! Ada apa denganmu Yukari! Lupakan! Baiklah… saatnya untuk memalingkan kepala kede-

"YUKARI! Papan tulismu arah mana!"

Crap! Langsung aku membalikkan kepalaku karena Toriumi-galak udah beraksi. Huh… menyebalkan!

Akupun mengambil bukuku berpura-pura mengikuti acara Curhat-Bersama-Toriumi miliknya. Sementara beberapa saat aku memalingkan kepalaku lalu balik lagi. Kegiatan itu kuhentikan sampai ia bangun dan Toriumi-sensei berhenti merepet.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Sensei akan bagikan latihan khusus hari ini. Sensei harap kalian bener mampu mengerti pelajaran tadi. Juga, latihan ini harus dikumpul. HARI INI juga! Mengerti?"

"Iya. Aku mengerti sensei…" kataku pelan dan lesu sehingga sangat tidak mungkin ia mampu mendenga suaraku.

Toriumi-sensei pun membagikan kertas latihannya. Baiklah, melihat soalnya saja aku sudah tak kuat. Huft… tenanglah Yukari. Biar begini harus usaha supaya bisa masuk 5 besar! Bosen kalo Cuma 10 besar mulu. Latihan ini semacam neraka sementara kulihat Minato mengerjakannya dengan tenang.

Baiklah, soal pertama, A. soal kedua, hmmm… C. soal ketiga, balablabla…. Hingga 20 soal terisi sudah. Sejujurnya ada 2 soal yang tak kuyakini benar. Biarpun sudah mendengar repetan Toriumi-sensei─biarpun tak sepenuhnya sih.

TRIIINGGG!

Bel berbunyi, semua mengumpulkan tugasnya. Lalu berhamburan keluar kelas, pergi ke kantin atau berpacaran, dll, dst, dsb. Sementara aku tak tau mau kemana hingga aku memilih untuk menetap dikelas saja.

-o-o-o-

Pelajaran kedua Ekoda-san yang masuk. Awalnya kelas ribut, tapi setelah Ekoda-sensei menginjaki lantai kelas semua langsung diam tanpa ada suara. Huft… itu sudah jadi semacam adat saja disini. Tapi aku lihat Minato tidur lagi. Eh… apa memang hobinya atau karena ia lelah?

Ditengah-tengah pelajaran, Toriumi-sensei mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. Ekoda-sensei hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda diperbolehkan masuk kelas.

"Anak-anak, Sensei akan bagikan hasil latihan kalian tadi. Yang mendapat nilai D – jangan menangis karena tak berkonsentrasi pelajaranku."

Apa maksudnya? Apa ia ingin mengtakan bahwa aku mendapat nilai buruk? Saat aku mendapat kertasku, yang kudapat adalah A. tanpa tanda '+'. Huft… ini sih sudah biasa. Dan karena pembagian kertas itu , seisi kelas pun menjadi ribut. Yang satu menanyakan nilai teman mereka. Yang dapat nilai D – akan ditertawai dan yang mendapat nilai A + akan dipuji-puji.

"Hey, dude! Kau dapat berapa?" tanya Stupei kearah meja Minato. Minato hanya diam dan hanya merespon dengan memberikan kertas latihannya.

"Whoa! A+! kau keren! Seperti aku!" kata Stupei dengan pede-nya.

Akupun memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Memangnya kau dapat berapa Junpei?"

"Yah kau tau… seperti biasa lah…"

"D- kah Stupei Iori? Huahaha… sudah kuduga!"

Lalu Junpei pun hanya merepet dengan kesal. Dan aku kembali me-loading… eh, Minato dapat A+? hah? bukannya daritadi ia hanya tidur?

Langsung aku menatap Minato. Ia sedang berbincang dengan Junpei yang membicarakan tentang nilai latihan tentunya. Yah, ia memang pantas mendapat juara 1. Seakan ia bisa pintar sendiri tanpa bantuan guru. Jadi terlihat sempurna saja.

Eh…! aku hanya memuji lho! jangan berpikir aku mungkin punya perasaan khusus tapi, kurasa aku menyukai pria sepertinya.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : ahhh! It's a fail! *janbak rambut* kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya lebih cocok kalau aku membuatnya menjadi pairing Souji(ehem, dia udah ganti nama jadi Yuu Narukami) x Yukiko. Tapi karena Sou- maksud saya Yuu Narukami(xD) tak pernah tidur dikelas, makanya pikirnya lebih bagus buat Minato saja. Itupun pada awalnya saya pening harus buat Aigis atau Yukari. Berhubung kakak saya lebih suka Minato x Yukari, makanya buat Yukari aja. Dan oh ya! Timeline di cerita ini setelah ujian 1 dan sebelum Lovers Arcana Social Links bisa dibuat. Jadi tak usah pening xD dan umm… aku punya pembicaraan pribadi dengan Sou- maksud saya Yuu xD**

**Vie : Kenapa kau ganti nama ngga belah pulut kuning? *deathglare***

**Souji(aka Yuu) : manalah kutahu. Tanya ATLUS dong .**

**Vie : HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…. Ga bisa ngejek SetaN lagi T.T *di myriad truth***

**Bagi yang belum tau, ada kabar bahwa Persona 4 Animation akan dirilis di bulan Oktober ini. Nama protagonist berubah menjadi Yuu Narukami. Makanya Vie sedih… huhu T.T dan alasannya karena pasti para readers sudah tahu.**

**Dan berhubung ini adalah first fic Vie, mohon para Senpai, Sensei, Readers, yang cakep-cakep, imut-imut, maupun yang amit-amit*dihajar* me-review (_ _)**

**~Duchess Vie**


End file.
